


Morning Sunshine

by Sashataakheru



Series: Porn Battle Fics [10]
Category: Dhani Harrison (Musician), Jeff Lynne (Musician), Tom Petty (Musician)
Genre: Blindfolds, Collars, D/s, Kink, Multi, Porn Battle, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy summer morning is the ideal time for some kinky sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "RPF, Jeff Lynne/Tom Petty/Dhani Harrison, collars, held down, restraints".

It was a lazy summer morning, the sort that ought to be spent lying around in bed asleep in an attempt to escape the heat of the day. It was already too hot. The cool air still in the house and the insulated walls were doing their best to fight off the oppressive heat, but it wasn’t quite working. Only a thin sheet still lay on the bed, vaguely covering its naked occupants in a haphazard manner; the rest of the blankets and sheets had been kicked off the night before.

Dhani was awake. He wasn’t sure he wanted to be, but somehow, it didn’t seem to help. He was lying beside Jeff, the man he’d run to when his father had died. How they had ended up like this was not exactly clear. Dhani wasn’t sure he’d change it for anything though. The nights they spent together, alone in each other’s arms, had brought him a peace he wasn’t sure he’d have found otherwise.

That was about as much thinking as Dhani had the energy for. He closed his eyes for a moment, hoping it might make him feel sleepier. When it didn’t, he glanced over at Jeff and gently kissed his forehead. He glanced over at Tom, curled up asleep in Jeff's arms, and almost, for a moment, wanted to reach over and touch the collar around his neck again.

* * *

Jeff was vaguely aware of the kiss and shifted closer to him, bringing him into his arms. Jeff wasn’t awake enough to bother opening his eyes yet. Everything revolved around beds. It seemed to be where they spent most of their time. Jeff had grown to love Dhani though. There was an innocent beauty about the kid that he’d grown to adore. Jeff wanted to erase the grief he carried in his heart, but he knew he couldn’t do that and it wouldn’t fix anything anyway. He’d learnt that the hard way.

But he had no time to dwell on the thought as Dhani shifted, his hands cupping his face as he kissed him. Jeff opened his eyes a little, just enjoying the moment, and he could feel Dhani's hands stroking down his body. He held him back lazily, not awake enough to care, and he let him kiss down his body and suck on his fingers.

By the time Jeff realised his wrists were bound to the headboard above him, he was definitely awake. Dhani had bound them with rope and he squirmed against his bonds, trying to get free. Dhani shushed him, not speaking a word, and moved on top of him. Jeff gazed over to his right to find Tom pinning his shoulder down, smirking at him. It was an interesting role-reversal, considering Jeff had them both at his mercy the night before and they'd consented to being restrained and tied to the bed while he had his way with them.

Dhani looked beautiful all tied up. He looked even more beautiful now, sitting on top of him, his collar still around his neck, and he brushed a finger down his cheek before leaning down to kiss him again. For a moment, Jeff wondered if he couldn't fight them off, but Tom shifted up and pulled him into a kiss as Dhani moved between his legs.

Jeff didn't often consent to being bound and submissive. It wasn't in his nature. He preferred being in control. It was why he had his own submissives. And yet, there was something in the way Tom was holding him down, straddling his chest as he tied a blindfold around his eyes, and how Dhani was going down on him, that made it okay, even quite pleasurable.

Jeff was at their mercy now. Bereft of vision, he was left only with sensation, and there was plenty of it. A hand grasped his hair, shifting his head this way and that, and it was hard to concentrate as they teased him, using all manner of things on him, tickling, teasing, brushing, stroking, whipping, biting, licking. They all blended together as much as they remained separate, and it was impossible to tell who was doing what to him.

He could feel himself sinking into what he assumed was subspace. He'd rarely experienced it, but it was oddly comforting, allowing him the permission he needed to let go. He eventually stopped squirming and did as he was told, lying there with his feet now bound to the end of the bed as both of them began sucking him. He couldn't see them sharing a kiss every now and then as they stroked him, ignoring his pleasure for a while as they tended to their own while keeping him aroused and thoroughly frustrated.

Jeff couldn't see them fucking, couldn't see them grinding together on the bed beside him as they enjoyed a moment where they were in charge. Every now and then, someone leaned over to kiss him, a hand grasping his hair to control him, and sometimes it felt just like how George used to touch him, his fingers slipping through his hair to bring him into a kiss when no one was looking.

The memory didn't last, and it was soon pushed out of his head as he felt Dhani prepping him, sliding a finger inside him, and he desperately wished he could see him. At least, he thought it was Dhani. It felt like Dhani. He had Tom straddling his chest again, and he sucked him off, trying to concentrate. There was a certain frustration, though, in being unable to move his head out of the way, to see past him to where Dhani was freeing his legs and shifting them into position. It teased his imagination again, bringing thoughts of George to mind once more, and he would've dwelt on it again but he could feel Dhani's cock pressing against him and then there was a moment where he groaned in relief as he pushed inside.

There was nothing but heat and friction and Dhani's hand closing around his cock. He could hear their heavy breathing, the way Dhani was moving behind him, speeding up and getting a little carried away, his fingers digging into his hips as he held himself steady. Tom gripped his bound hands, thrusting into his mouth. Jeff couldn't move, but he didn't care. He lay there, entranced in pleasure, and when he finally came, body tense with heat and energy, he thought this was probably the best start to a day he could imagine.

They lay there together afterwards, Tom curled into Jeff's arms. They kissed softly, sleep drifting over them gently, and Jeff appreciated being in control again as he reminded them who was in control. They had no plans for today. Nowhere to be, nothing to do. Sometimes, all you needed to do was stop and find a moment together to find some peace. Dhani let Jeff bring him into a light embrace, but he didn't stay long before slipping free of his grasp and leaving them to sleep.

* * *

Dhani went outside, having pulled on a dressing gown on the way. He liked sitting outside. He always found his dad in the garden, no matter where he was. It was hotter outside, though there was the threat of a breeze in the air that might come later and take all the heat away. Dhani sat under the verandah in the shade, gazing out at the garden below. He couldn’t say everything he wanted to say. He just didn’t have the energy for it.

He liked the feel of the collar around his neck though. It wasn’t very heavy, or severe, nor did it come with the sort of dominance you more often associate with such things. It was enough to remind him that even though his dad was gone, he still had someone to run to. Jeff was there, and he would look after him, if he needed it. It wasn’t an order, it was just an offer, and the fact that it was there meant the world to him. He had grown to like the routine Jeff provided. It made things seem normal again.

The early morning sunlight danced off the plants and the air shivered with heat, as if threatening to collapse under the weight. The chittering of morning birds almost distracted from the distant rumble of traffic further away. Slowly, the shadows retreated, and the garden shone in the bright sunlight. If he concentrated enough, this was almost paradise.


End file.
